bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeishin Matayoshi
Zeishin Matayoshi (ゼイシン 又吉) is the 9th Head of the Matayoshi Clan. He is father to Shuuji Matayoshi and Seishi Matayoshi and is the son of Shinpo Matayoshi. Appearance Zeishin's appearance is that of a male in his mid-twenties and is quite tall, with a moderately toned figure, sharp facial features and black eyes. He has spiky black hair which forms a fringe at his forehead that parts at the right side of his head, with it being wavy in the winds. He wears a black kimono as his usual attire, which has long bell sleeves and is tied with a purple sash at his waist. Along with this, he can be seen wearing standard japanese sandals. Personality Zeishin seems to be a rather secretive person, usually not showing himself even in Seichiku. However, those who know the real him comment that he would give up his life to protect a loved one and wouldn't hesitate to kill those who stand in his way. Other then that, he is shown to be laidback when not fighting and ruthless when fighting. According to Shuuji, he is the best father one can get. Zeishin encourages his children to do their best, resenting what he did to Shuuji before. History Zeishin was born to Matayoshi Shinpo, the 8th Head of the Matayoshi Clan. He witnessed the argument between his father, grandmother, aunties and uncles about serving the king. Zeishin himself participated in the king's family massacre. After that, when Shinpo had yellow fever and thought he was about to die, Zeishin became the next head of the family, though he was unable to accept the fact that his father was about to die. However, he felt a sense of relief after Shinpo recovered from yellow fever and wanted to give his father back his place, which Shinpo refused. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Being one of the more experienced people in the Matayoshi Clan, Zeishin possesses an exceedingly powerful reiatsu, capable of making other captain level shinigami such as Shuuji sweat in fear and the king's son to faint with a simple look. Zeishin's spiritual power is purple in color and he usually uses it to enhance the attacks of his tonfas. The color of his reiatsu is purple. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Zeishin is proficient in ways of the sword, though not as good as any of his descendants. Few would wish to come out alive from a fight with him. His skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take both Shirokyu and Hitsuke head on at the same time. Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Unlike the other members of his clan, Zeishin has far more skill in hakuda then in the usage of the sword. His hakuda could alone kill his opponent, proving to be a deadly skill. People would wish to come out of a battle of hand to hand combat with no fatal damages to their body. Kidō User: Zeishin has no skill in Kidō at all. The highest spell Zeishin can use is Denkou Tama. Zeishin has demonstrated skill in Kidō techniques, able to use a mid-level Hadō spell without incantation. Zanpakuto Genkishi (幻騎士, "'Phantom Knight") is the name of Zeishin's Zanpakuto. When sealed, it takes the form of a pickaxe, one used for mining. On the handle of the pickaxe is two words,"Real Illusions" (本幻覚, "Hon Genkaku"). *'Shikai': Genkishi is released by the command, "Deceive" (為てやる, "Shiteyaru"); when releasing, Zeishin holds the pickaxe with both hands as he channels reiatsu into the pickaxe, making it transform into a pair of tonfas enhanced with the same reiatsu. His appearance looks relatively younger while his eyes look more ruthless. :Shikai Special Abilities: Genkishi allows Zeishin to create illusions, be it real illusions or fake illusions. He is also able to "hide" things inside the illusions, as shown when he was training Shuuji and an illusion he made had a rock inside. Using his illusions, he is also capable of firing energy attacks from his illusion. He usually uses the illusions to block attacks for him, leaving him unharmed. :*'Shoujiru, Jinteki' (生じる, 人的, "Arise, Human"): Zeishin creates an illusion of an opponent, be it real or fake, only he knows. From the illusion he is capable of throwing projectiles from that illusion. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Behind The Scenes *Zeishin's appearance is based off Future Hibari from the anime, Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.